When You're Gone
by EOwillhappen26
Summary: feeling's are told and some crack under pressure...song-fic to when you're gone by avril lavigne


**When You're Gone – **

**So I just fell in love with this song, I cry every time I hear it. So here it is Song-fic, I'm going to try and make it more that one chapter. Remember to review!**

"Liv! Don't walk away from me we need to talk about this!" Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson were having what seemed to be one of they're normal fights to the rest of the precinct. Boy were they wrong this fight contained angst, hurt, betrayal, and worst of all love.

**I always needed time on my own,**

**I never thought I'd need you there when I cry**

Olivia stormed into the locker room and allowed a few tears to flow free…..but only to have Mr. Hothead follow her in, she quickly wiped her tears." El please" she whispered. "I can't deal with this, you can't say I love you and then go home to you're wife and kids. Who am I supposed to go home to? Huh?" He walked up behind her slowly, "Liv, I told you Kath-" abruptly interrupting him. "YES! You told me you're going through divorce and that you can't leave her alone with the kids. I get that! But El, how am I supposed to know you won't go back to her? You did before you know. Knocked her up and ran back home to play happy family when Eli was born!" he sighed and ran his hands up his face before turning her towards him, "Elliot what the hell! Let go of me!" he let go, "look at me Liv" she resisted "Liv, look at me. Please." She allowed her eyes to look up into his. She saw the hurt they held, that he knew what she was feeling, and wished he could take it all away but he couldn't…shame… "I can't do this." And with that Olivia turned and left.

**And the days feel like years when I'm alone**

Elliot was stunned he tried to call after her but it was useless she was gone, he tried calling her …she didn't pick up. Why couldn't he have just left her in peace? She would have come around? Why did he have to get up in her space like he always did? He went home figuring he could use some sleep. As he walks to his bedroom he has to pass the guest room which she used last, the bed had just been made…he walked in and sat down on the bed.

**And the bed where you lie is made up on your side**

It still smelled like her…he felt so close to her. Tears started to stream down his face as he realized he missed her, and he didn't even know where she was. She could have been at home.

_Elliot pov:_

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**

**Do you see how much I need you right now**

"god, I'm such an idiot I've loved this remarkable woman for years, and I just drove her away. What the hell was I thinking?

**When you're gone**

**The pieces of my heart are missing you**

**When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too**

I just need to hear her voice….she's not going too answer but, I'll listen too her voice then hang up. I won't leave a message.

**When you're gone**

**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day**

**And make it ok**

the machine played " Hello, you've reached Olivia Benson, sorry I am not here to take the call. Leave a message after the beep, I'll get back too you soon as I can." BEEP!

**I miss you**

"Liv, call me. Please. I miss you."

_Olivia's pov:_

"wow. Again he fucking called again! God, Casey it's like he doesn't get the fact that I've never felt this way before. About anything, he literally has my heart."

**I've never felt this way before**

Casey came back from the fridge with two beers and sat next to her distraught, heart broken best friend. "Liv he does know. That's why he was pushing you for answers, you're his everything. He needed to know." Casey was so right it was scary, "Casey, everything I do reminds me of him, when I go to work I compare myself to him thinking 'hmm…what would Elliot do' you know?"

**Everything that I do reminds me of you**

I must be screwed up I have to ask my best friend if I'm in love I can't tell, she has to convince me that he loves me too. "Liv?" _pulling me out of my thoughts, Casey? That's nice. _I thought. "Hmm, what?" "Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" oh thank god she asked, "yeah let me go in the guest room, I just have to pick up...el...eli…Elliot's stuff. It's still on the floor.

**and the clothes you left, they lie on the floor**

i stood up slowly and walked towards the guest room, when I got there I grabbed his sweatshirt and just…held it…it smelled like him.

**And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do**

I remember last time he wore it, we where at the Chinese place…fighting. He walked away and I remember feeling so in synch with him that I practically counted the steps that he took.

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**

**Do you see how much I need you right now**

Unaware I was still clutching the sweatshirt, Casey walked in, " Embracing his sweatshirt I see." She laughed at me. That's nice. I could have started laughing but instead I started crying, " i…miss him, Casey!" " aw, Liv! He misses you too call him!" she pulles me into a hug while whispering " he loves you, he loves you so much stop crying, Liv. He love's _you_, not her_. _She was right…again.

**When you're gone **

**The pieces of my heart are missing you**

**And when you're gone**

**The face I came to know is missing too**

I pulled out of her hug and walked over to the answering machine, I needed to hear it one more time. " Liv, call me. Please. _I miss you._" I nearly broke down, instead I picked up the phone…and called him.

Elliot's pov:

The phone started to ring, god, please be Liv. I looked down at the caller ID and there was her name, I flipped it open, " I missed you."

**And when you're gone**

**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day**

**And make it ok**

**I miss you**

Her voice was so soft on the other line but I could tell she had been crying. " you too, I'm sorry I just took off like that. I was scared, afraid that you would go back to Kathy, and before you interrupt me. Promise me this?"

"anything."

" Promise to love me forever." That one sentence broke my heart she just wants too be loved.

" forever and always."

_3__rd__ person pov:_

The conversation continued, " El, can you come over?" her voice was shaky and uncertain as she asked, like it might be a mistake.

"yeah, bye"

"what? Ok bye." All of a sudden there was a nock on the door, Olivia hadn't expected it to be Elliot so she grabbed her gun. When she looked through the peephole…astonished at who was the..she put her gun down and stepped outside the door.

" El, that was…fast." Looking at him in amazement. " Liv, I was sitting right here." He pointed to the spot on the floor where he was sitting.

**We were made for each other**

**Out here forever**

**I know we were, yeah**

" I love you liv, not Kathy I love you. Get it?" she smirked

" I love you too, El. Though actions speak louder than words." He smiled back, before crashing his lips against hers in a kiss the made her hear t shatter. She reluctantly pulled away, but led him into her apartment, where Casey was asleep. She led them into her bedroom, where they lie happily in each others embrace all night long.

**All I ever wanted was for you to know**

**Everything I'd do I'd give my heart and soul**

**I can hardly breath I need to feel you here with me , yeah**

**When you're gone **

**The pieces of my heart are missing you**

**And when you're gone **

**The face I came to know is missing too**

**And when you're gone**

**All the words I need to hear will always get me through the day**

" Liv?"

"yeah?" she mumbled into his chest.

"I missed you."

"you too, El."

**I miss you**

**So was that really really bad? I got a bad vibe from that one I wasn't feeling it lol but honestly review so I'll get better! **

**- EOwillhappen26**


End file.
